


Ten Years Waiting to Find You

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [43]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Older Stiles Stilinski, POV Danny Mahealani, how do I tag this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The laughter was enough to stop him in his tracks, to silence his mouth and draw his attention away from the handsome man before him, to give-up a sure thing for one not so certain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Years Waiting to Find You

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings. So I lost a couple of bets some time ago and the time to pay for my bad judgement has come, and so here we go with 15min stories. This one was requested by Tuesday who against my wishes asked for a Stanny story, no one ever reads or likes these so why bother really. But anyhow she asked for one where Danny finally makes his move on Stiles and this is what happened.

 

Who knew that a laughter could become engraved within your vault of memories so firmly and untainted that with just that sound you could tell to whom that laughter belonged too long before you ever heard their voice or caught a look of their face? Who knew that the sound of someone’s laughter could have such a profound reaction on your very person, that even after many long dull years with no contact between you and the owner of that bemused and joyful sound you would know to whom it belonged too; who knew that once that sound was heard it would call to you like a sirens song?

 

Danny Mahealani sure as the sun shined hadn’t known that hearing a laughter could flood his mind with images of pale skin dotted with dark moles and a mouth with sinful lips always open or moving or nibbling on something or other,never had Danny thought that a laughter could draw him in like a moth to a flame.Danny had never thought he’d throw away a sure thing, walk-away from a small get-together with a handsome tanned youth who’d been flirting with him for weeks until Danny finally gave in, he gives-up on the promise of a blow-job and a possibly could fuck for someone who’d enthralled him with long fingers and a long slender neck that he’d never seen marked.

 

The guy Wyatt calls out after him voice growing more outraged the further away Danny walks. Danny however doesn’t care for the barista or his feelings because since Jackson’s wedding the previous year and the surprisingly deep talk they’d had before the ceremony, Danny had realized something even Jackson had figured out way back when they were just a couple of stupid high-school kids trying to be cooler than what they were and just get through it all semi intact; sure Danny had been well aware of his crush on Stiles Stilinski but he’d never realized how deep his crush ran not until Jackson pointed the whole thing out to him. 

 

The laughter guided Danny out onto the beach, one of the few remaining ones that weren’t against dog owners, and there he finds the already known source of the sound that had called to Danny like a sirens-song. Stiles is standing there on the beach throwing an neon green ball which is gladly chased and retrieved by a fairly impressive sized Alsatian, Stiles hair was soaked as were his clothes were it was as if Stiles had rose from the swells only minutes ago, the person before him was undoubtedly Stiles but he was hardly the gangly teenager Danny had been interested in all those years ago but;Stiles Stilinski had matured but his fashion sense was still greatly lacking in anything remotely fashionable or fitting, beneath the layers of soaked fabric was a lean but firm figure with strong arms and broad shoulders. 

 

`Stiles.´ Danny says loudly enough to draw Stiles attention away from the large dog who’d dropped the ball at Stiles feet before moving a foot or so away from Stiles and laying low as if to wait for the ball to be thrown once more, Stiles turns away from the dog and looks straight at Danny who just can’t stop smiling like an hopeful idiot. 

 

`Danny?´ Stiles says pushing his soaked hair out of his eyes, Danny can’t help but give a little chuckle and a nod because the awkward part of Stiles was still there in his motions and fidgeting.

 

`What – what are you doing here? ´ Stiles asks while grabbing the ball before throwing it sending the dog off once more, Stiles seemed incredibly uncomfortable suddenly but Danny wasn’t about to let such a small thing deter him; he’d already wasted too many years chasing after poor replicates of Stiles Stilinski to let the real thing go without even trying to get the man on a single date. 

 

`Enjoying the fine weather and the view.´ Danny replies smiling a little bit more openly as he watches the good old Stiles peek through this mature version, Stiles stares out at the vast ocean before answering, `Yeah the view isn’t all that bad.´ Danny makes his way closer to Stiles who jumped a little once he realized how close Danny was.

 

`Hi there Danny-boy, what’s up?´ Danny hadn’t realized how much he’d missed the awkward kid from high school until he was face to face with him,it wasn’t until he’s looking into those wide whiskey-colored eyes that Danny realized that Jackson had been right about one thing and that was that _he_ Daniel Keahu Mahealani might’ve had a crush on Stiles in fifth-grade but he’d been stupidly in love with him by the time Stiles started asking him whether or not he was attractive to gay guys a question that had confused and irritated Danny to no end as he’d thought Stiles had just made fun of him.

 

_ `Stilinski’s a lot of things but a complete asshole he’s not.´  _ Jackson had said when Danny at begrudgingly confessed about the way Stiles had harassed him with the infuriating question to which the answer was a great big YES, YES STILES YOU ARE ATTRACTIVE TO GAY GUYS, ESPECIALLY TO ME. 

 

`I just wanted to see if you’d like to have dinner with me.´ Danny says all casually but his heart was racing a mile a minute, and he could feel his hands fidgeting at his sides, and his cheeks were burning a little bithotter.

 

`Sure. It would be nice catching up. ´ Stiles says and Danny is a little bit disappointed at the almost bland-like reaction considering how Danny had always imagined Stiles reacting to Danny asking him out as something more theatrical and amusing, Stiles had always had such a vibrant reaction to various little things like Danny asking if Stiles had a pen to loan. 

 

But then it slowly dawns on Danny that although Stiles had a brilliant mind there were certain areas and things the kid had always lacked in far more than others did, such as reading certain signs and interpreting certain signals it had been one of the many reasons while so many people had found Stiles Stilinski infuriating, and so at a last ditch attempt at unlocking the truth behind Danny’s invitation to dinner Danny reaches out for a slightly scared hand and squeezes it and at the contact Danny swears he feels a spark he’d never experience before flood his body stealing away his breath. 

 

Stiles eyes to widen and the other male looks down at their locked hands and then up at Danny with a look as if to question Danny’s sanity for a minute or perhaps the reality of the situation. Danny smiles a little and tightens his hold of the hand and there’s warmth flowing through their joined hand the feeling is comforting and pleasant much like how his mother hand once explained the reason why she and Danny’s dad walked hand in hand even to this day. 

 

`Is – are you, ´ Stiles wets his beautiful lips and Danny follows the motion of the pretty pink tongue, `Are you asking me out – out on like a date? ´ And Danny can’t help but laugh a little at the disbelieving look on Stiles face which is quickly replaced with one of hurt and Danny doesn’t like that look and so he cups Stiles angry face with his free hand.

 

`Yes. Yes, Stiles, I’m asking you out on a date. Ten years late but yeah, I’m asking you out on a date.´ and the smile that breaks on Stiles face is one of the most beautiful things he’s seen in a while it’s full of hope and happiness, and even with the lines on his face born from what had to be a couple of unreasonably though years Stiles is still incredibly beautiful to him. 

 

** ` ** Really? Ten years?´ Stiles asks and Danny just nods and throws cautious in the wind and leans in to kiss the young man who lets out a startled little sound before giving into the kiss full-heartedly, and Danny can’t wait for the rest of his life to start with this odd but wonderful man. 

 


End file.
